


Our Love

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fantasy, Love, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, I just felt like writing a new Jyoumi/Deijato fic or poem! Nothing personal, but I don't know if I should join the Sorato/Michi fanbase??? It's been nothing but drama and pissed off idiots who think those couples are perfect from the start. And if you ask me why I'm still a Taiora/Jyoumi/Deijato shipper, you may want to know why I'd still prefer Taiora/Jyoumi and Deijato still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only claim ownership of Daisy.

 

_You hold my hand, I caress your lips,_

_You look into my eyes and my heart beat skips._

_I stroke your back skin so soft and smooth,_

_I admire your face, every line, every groove._

_We move in a little closer, our bodies entwine,_

_you touch my neck, it sends shivers down my spine._

_You whisper that you love me and I know it's true because I feel it in my heart and I love you too._

 

It was a clear Summer day in the O-Town. Everybody was having fun and school was almost out... All the kids were just finishing up their day that went by...

Busy Saturday it was in Japan for most of the kids that go to school there, except high school kids who were out having fun...

 

We see Joe Kido, 17-years-old with blue hair, glasses a buttoned down polo shirt all blued out, except for his khaki pants and shoes and with his partner, Gomamon and

his girlfriend, Mimi T, with her flowery looking Digimon, Palmon...

 

Even though Joe never went anywhere with Gomamon that much before and even after saving the Digital World, but he did promise him on sight-seeing when Joe was 18

and the same went for Palmon and Mimi...

 

Gomamon and Palmon were thrilled because they've never seen the city before, but to travel with their partners was a thrilling thing for them...

 

So they have Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, Matt and Daisy with them... The other kids were too busy and decided not to come after all...

 

Joe was holding Gomamon on his shoulders while holding Mimi's hands and Mimi was holding Palmon with Joe's hands linked with hers...

 

Also, Matt and Daisy were holding hands without their partners around and they didn't care much because it was Mimi and Joe's day out with the two like they never did before

anyways...

 

Both couples and their Digimon partners were just walking on sidewalks next to the houses and just loving the views... When they came by a store which looked pretty busy..

Until a guy who accidentally pushed Joe on the way out... Joe did not like that one bit... "Aye, cuz. watch where you're going!" Joe said to the man...

 

The man was taken aback by this and said-

 

"Who me?" "Yes, you! Who else would it be, foo?" Joe said... The man looked at Joe but was scared to do anything about it, because the way Joe was

dressed and had a gang of people with him including Matt who was by his side too...

 

Matt saw the guy but didn't say nothing because it was Joe's fight, not his... Instead, he just watched Joe and the man when it happened...

Matt knew if he got in the mix, the man was not going to see them again... The man was scared of Joe and Matt just by the way they were dressed now...

 

Joe was pissed but didn't say anything... Mimi on the other hand, was watching her boyfriend through her eyes, was he going to fight or let the man walk all over him?..

 

Joe knew the guy was scared, instead of fighting Joe... He just said- "Oh really young man? what are you going to do when I pull a gun on you?..."

Now things were getting ugly for Joe and his girlfriend along with his friends... Joe didn't say a word... he only looked and gritted his teeth after the man said that...

 

Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon were all scared that they didn't know what to do next or what was going to happen next... Joe on the other hand was pissed off, gritting his teeth 

and was not in the mood to fight a guy with a loaded gun now...

 

Instead, Joe was thinking the only thing left on his mind was mock the guy since there was nothing left to do and it's easy to fight, even though risking injury or death...

But that is not Joe and he never grew up to be like that and it's kill or be killed and that's what he learned on the streets of Odaiba...

 

"Go head and shoot me, cause I ain't afraid to die. If I die, yo life is still in my hands!" Joe said... "Joe!" Mimi said.. "No worries. Mimi don't worry about me and I'm

going to handle this!" Joe said... "But Joe, I can leap and get the gun if I have to!" Gomamon said to Joe...

 

Joe looked at Gomamon and said- "I know you Tentomon, we been through a lot of battles together in the Digital World, but you can't play the hero 'cause a gun 

is not something you mess with even though I know you can grab it from him, I'm just worried about Mimi's and everybody's safety, that is really it though."

 

Joe said to Gomamon... "But Joe buddy?" Gomamon said to Joe... "No ifs or buts Gomamon." Joe said to Gomamon... "Just be safe then Joe."

Gomamon said to Joe.

 

"I know things looks dark Gomamon, but you have to trust me on this!" Joe said to Gomamon... Gomamon look at Joe he don't want to upset Joe so he did want

he was told which was not to leap, swim or do any-thing stupid now...

 

Now Joe was face to face with the man... Joe looked at him and told him to fire if he dares...He did  and Mimi and everyone was screaming, Mimi looked she was about

to cry but nothing happened...

 

Joe, Mimi and everyone else couldn't believe it neither, did the bullet missed Joe or something?.. Joe was mored pissed off then ever before, he told him to keep shooting and

nothing happened or maybe the guy had bad aim since he's scared to do so- thank Gosh for Mimi and she was about to cry after all this, but even then, Joe couldn't believe it,

did the bullets miss or was he saved?

 

Either way after all those shots that the guy fired, Joe finally took his gun and aimed but for some weird reason the gun seemed lighter? Maybe it felt like it was out of

bullets...Either way, Joe didn't care he took the gun and just hit him on the side of the head with it...

 

That is all Joe needed to do- he just let his anger out even though he should hit him more times...But with that the guy might be dead,if Joe decided to hit him more times then

once. Joe hit him once and once is all it needed and nothing more or less to Joe and the guy did go down but he didn't die from a pistol whip to the head...

 

So that is now over, Joe can let go of the gun- and wait for Mimi to give him a hug and a kiss from this nightmare from  happening...Now that is all over Joe, Mimi, and the rest

 can walk, while whoever calls the cops and let them deal with this, cause Joe is not that kind of person to wait and see what will happen next if he decided to stay and let the

police deal with it, because he knows he did nothing wrong and with that, he doesn't feel like dealing with police or other people that are higher than him,

 

instead He, Mimi and the rest left like nothing bad happened at all. To Joe and Mimi, they wished it never happened so instead of trying to remember what has just happened,

they seemed to shake it off and continue on to what they were doing, which was double dating and sight seeing with their partners and best friends by their sides...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation does. I only claim ownership of Daisy.


End file.
